Growing Love
by friedlikebacon
Summary: What would Kris's life be like if she never dated Junior, nor Matt?
1. Chapter 1

I'm going to write this as if it was the series premiere. I'm gunna introduce you to some of the characters.

**DISCLAIMER! **I do not own Wildfire, but I do own the characters that may show up later in the story that you aren't familiar with.

What would Wildfire be like if Kris never dated Junior nor Matt? Here's my Wildfire story

* * *

Kris woke up to the sunlight dancing across her face. Her brown eyes peeling open. The warm summer breeze flowing through her trailer and the sound of horses from the stables and fields wandered through her ears. She slowly rolled out of bed and looked out the window and gazed upon Raintree Farms. Horses were prancing around and workers were all around. Some carrying hay and others guiding horses. She turned back to her trailer and walked towards the bathroom. She turned on the shower, hot water steaming from the shower head. After her shower she got dressed, the usual jeans and a t-shirt, blow dried her dark brown hair and tied it back into a simple ponytail and headed out of her trailer and grabbed an apple on the way out. She headed towards her best friend. He was tall dark and better than handsome, he was beautiful.

"Hey boy, how are you today." Kris said smiling looking at a thoroughbred horse.

He nudged her, "You up for a ride today?" Wildfire grunted, she laughed.

"Ok, ok Wildfire."

Kris opened his stall and lead him out. She grabbed a saddle and positioned it on his back and strapped it down and mounted up. She took him on a gallop and slowly began to run. In no time she was out of Raintree and well on her way on a trail. To think she had only known Wildfire for about a year blew her mind, and only eight months ago had she saved his life from a horse auction. She felt like she had known her best friend for a lifetime. Before she knew it she was back at Raintree and walking out of the stables from putting Wildfire away. Her other best friends driving up in a black Porsche. Matt Ritter, The son of the owner of the ranch, Jean Ritter. Matt was a typical boy, not young but at times had a young heart. Ken Davis Jr., better known as Junior, the son of the rival ranch of Raintree, but still somehow Matt Ritters first best friend. He was a rich, playboy image that every girl was after. They both had a thing for Kris but she had always ignored it. Kris flashed them a smile and walked over to them.

"How was the game?" Kris asked referring to the game they had went out of town to watch.

"Well if the Sox would have won against the Yankees then..." Matt said trailing off.

"Oh, he's just upset is little "algorithm" didn't pull through for him this time." Junior Matt gave him a fake smile. "Yeah keep it to yourself." Kris giggled. They all walked into the Ritter house.

"What about you? How was the race?" Junior asked.

"Well, Oklahoma took third place, of course Avatar took first." Kris gave him a playful glare. His dad, Ken Davis, owned Avatar.

"Oh hey guys," Matt butted back into the conversation, "Amanda Evans is having a party tonight. If you guys wanted, we could all go."

"Oh, I don't care. I can go as long as its after 5. I have to finish training some of the horses."

"Its at seven." Matt added.

"Yeah, sure, I mean c'mon when was the last time all three of us got to go out somewhere. It's been a while." Junior said.

"Ok," Kris said giving in, "but I have to go train the horses. So I guess I'll meet up with you guys later." Kris finished and walked out of the house and mat Pablo down at the track with Oklahoma. Pablo was Raintree's main and best trainer. He had been a faithful worker at Raintree for a few years.

"You ready?" Pablo asked.

"Yeah." Kris said.

"Mount up." Pablo added and lead Oklahoma into the gate.

To Be Continued...

* * *

Hope you all liked it. Please review and tell me what you think. All types of reviews are encouraged, I want to know whether you guys want me to update or not. So please let me know :D


	2. Chapter 2

After the workout Kris went to go clean the horse stalls. She grabbed the shovel and wheel barrow and started. By the time she was finished it was already 5:30. She headed back to her trailer, took a shower, and got ready. She put her hair in curls but didn't fancy up. She changed into another pair of jeans and a casual, but not too casual, red tank. Right as she was finishing Junior pulled up and was already at the door.

"Come in!" Kris yelled after she head Junior knock at the door. He opened the door and stepped in

"You ready?" Junior asked.

"Yeah," she paused for a second, "where's Matt?" She asked curiously.

"Oh, he's already there. He said that there was gunna be this one girl there and..."

"Ok, I got it." Kris cut him off before he could finish.

Junior pointed his fingers to the door, "Let's get going."

When they got there the house was packed. Immediately as they walked in, some girls were already around Junior. Kris just faded away from the group. She wandered around trying to find someone she knew, but to her luck she was the new girl in town and didn't know very many people. She eventually saw Dani across the room. Dani was Junior's sister. They didn't like each other for the first couple days, but they started to get along after the first week of being around.

"Kris!" Dani yelled to get her attention, and motioned for Kris to join them.

"I want to introduce you guys to Kris." Dani said as Kris was making her way towards them.

"Kris, this is Rachel, Caroline, Kristen, Taylor, Keith, Luke, Amber. This is Amber's house." Dani said, as she named the people she pointed them out, "And everyone, this is Kris."

Keith extended his arm to shake her hand, "Nice to meet you Kris." He said and smiled.

"You too." She replied.

"Kris, I don't think I've seen you around before..."

"Yeah, I just moved here not to long ago."

"Oh, she's the one I told you guys about, you know, the one that's staying at Raintree." Suddenly it all clicked for them.

"Well, its good to have you around."

They all just picked up a casual conversation. Keith glanced at Kris a few times and Kris caught him looking majority of the time. She felt uncomfortable and excused herself from the group. She wandered around some more and saw Matt talking to a girl with blonde curls, about 5'4 in height. He looked happy. She figured that she was the girl Junior was talking about. She continued to wander and came upon Junior. He too, talking to a blonde. But unlike Matt, he didn't look to happy. He looked annoyed if anything. Kris couldn't help but to giggle a little. Junior's eyes started to stray and found Kris. He quickly thought of something to tell the girl.

"Oh look, Molly, It's my girlfriend. I gotta go." Junior lied as he quickly made his way to Kris. He grabbed her arm and had her walk away with him.

"Ok, if she asks... You're my girlfriend. Got it?"

Kris laughed and nodded her head, "Got it."

"Good."

"So what's the matter Junior? Do you not like her?" Kris said teasing.

"Well, that's a nice way to say it." Kris smiled and laughed silently.

"What about you? I saw Keith looking at you a few times." Junior said.

"Yeah, that was kinda awkward. I mean I don't even know the guy and he was looking at me that way."

"That's Keith, so you don't like him?"

Kris shook her head no, he understood.

A few hours passed and Kris stuck with Junior for the rest of the time. Junior could tell she was getting tired and bored.

"You ready to go?" Junior asked. She yawned and shook her head yes.

"Alright guys, I think we are gunna head out." They said their goodbyes and headed to the Porsche and left.

"So did you see Matt there?" Junior asked.

"Yeah I saw him talking to this one girl. I'm guessing she was probably the girl you were talking about."

The conversation faded away after that.

"Well, here we are. Home, sweet home." Junior said as they pulled in the drive at Raintree. He drove her down to her trailer.

"Thanks for the ride." He nodded and she got out. Once she walked into her trailer she heard Junior's car door close, as if he got out."

**_To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you guys liked it. I tried to make it a little longer than the last chapter. Well review telling me what you thought about it. =


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the great reviews everybody! You made me wanna write a new chapter for you! :D haha Well I hope you like it!**

* * *

Kris peaked through her window and his car was still sitting there. Not to long after looking out the window there was a knock at the door.

"Kris can I come in?" Kris went over to the door and opened it and he stepped in.

"What's up?" Kris asked him suspiciously.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" Junior asked her.

She shook her head yes and sat down on her bed, "What's wrong?"

"Listen, I wanted to ask you something, well more like get your advice on something."

"Ok, shoot." Kris said thinking she could answer this with no problem at all.

"There's this girl, and I thought that maybe, since you are girl you could help me out." Junior said and then thought to himself. _"Wow, what am I in, 5__th__ grade." _Kris laughed at the thought that Junior needs advice on a girl, "Sure." She finally said, "but I don't see how YOU Junior Davis would need advice on a girl."

He faked laughed and sighed. He knew this wasn't going to be easy.

"Ok, well obviously there is this girl. I haven't really known her for very long but I know I really care about her.

"What's wrong with that? I don't see a problem."

"The problem?" Junior continued, "The problem is that she just sees me as a friend, and will be nothing more."

"Well, I say take a chance. Tell her how you feel or something along those lines and hope for the best." Kris finished.

Junior thought about it for a moment, "Thanks Kris." Junior got up and Kris gave him a hug and whispered, "good luck." He smiled and left.

Kris crawled back into bed and fell asleep. The next morning she woke up to the sound of thunder rolling and rain dropping on the roof of her trailer like nails. She opened her window and saw the rain falling straight down, not even a slight breeze making it flow in a different direction. She took in the scent she loved when it rains and heard the sound of thunder rumble again. She counted the seconds between the thunder and the lightening like how she used to when she was little. She opened all the windows of her trailer and let the fresh air flow through it. She left her trailer and went to go visit Wildfire. She stayed with him for a while before heading over to the Ritter's house for lunch. The Davis' where meeting them there for a barbeque but the rain made them cook burgers and hot dogs inside. Todd, Matt's younger brother was in the living room playing his video games with Junior and Matt watching.

Kris and Dani joined Jean in the kitchen to help cook. Todd's friend, James, arrive and his mother, Angie, followed him in.

"Wow, the rain sure has picked up. The storm is crazy out there." Angie said, "I could barely see the road."

Kris' eyes widened and bolted out the door and ran to her trailer. She walked in, it was definitely flooded. She quickly shut the windows and ran back to the house, trying not to get soaked in the process but failing. She got back in the house.

"Kris what was with the rush?" Jean asked.

"I forgot to close the windows in my trailer."

"Oh no." Jean sighed.

"How bad is it?" Dani asked.

"Pretty bad, I'll just stay with Wildfire tonight."

"No you won't. It's probably worse out there," Jean said, "but you can't stay here either. James is staying on the couch."

"She could stay with us." Dani said telling Jean, "I mean we have plenty of rooms in our house."

"Are you sure?" Kris asked, feeling bad.

"Positive."

They finished cooking and called everyone to the kitchen to get their food. Once they finished eating they cleaned up and talked for a little longer.

"You ready Kris?" Dani asked.

"Yeah just let me go get a few things from my trailer."

She got some clothes from her closet and drawers. They are the only things that managed to stay dry. She gathered her things and put them in Dani's Escalade and got in. Dani waved bye to everyone as Junior got in.

"Is your dad going to be ok with me staying at your house?" Kris asked.

"Who cares?" Dani said, "you need a place to stay whether he likes it or not."

They pulled up to the house as the rain started to die down but still falling lightly. Dani showed Kris to her room. She walked in and jumped on her bed, she sunk right into it.

"I could get used to this." Kris said to herself.

As the rest of the day went on so did the storm. The clouds started to fade away and exposed the moon and stars. She went to the patio where the pool was and looked up at the stars. She eventually made her way back to her bed and drifted to asleep.

The next morning Kris woke up the Dani and her dad arguing downstairs. She wasn't sure what it was about but didn't dare to go downstairs. She heard Ken Davis say he was going away on a business trip and then the door slammed. After he left Kris made her way down the stairs and to kitchen, where Junior and Dani were sitting and eating breakfast.

"Morning." Junior greeted Kris as she came down.

"Morning." She replied.

"So I hear the weather is supposed to be hot today, I saw we pull the cover off teh pool and swim" Junior said.

"Yeah, Kris you don't work today do you?"

"Nope, it's my day off."

"Well what do you say?"

"I don't have a suit." Kris said.

"I have extras, c'mon, I'll show you?" Dani said as she got up and lead Kris to her room.

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

**Woo! Another chapter. Haha it took up like two pages on word. Hope you guys liked it. Please review, tell me whatchaa think :D Hopefully I'll have another chapter up soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

Dani dragged Kris up to her room. Once they walked in Dani went immediately to her drawers and pulled out three different swimming suits.

"Take your pick." Dani told Kris as she laid down the suits on her bed.

Kris reached for a red two-piece with white hawaiian flowers on it.

"Great, now go try it on, just to be sure it fits." Dani added.

Kris headed to the bathroom to change. Dani waited for Kris to get out.

"Well, looks like it fits."

"Yeah, it sure does." Kris said.

Dani grabbed a towel and threw it to Kris and grabbed two more, one for herself, and one for Junior. By the time they made there way downstairs and out the door to the backyard, Junior had just walked down the stairs from changing into his swimming trunks. He opened the door and saw Dani and Kris outside feeling the water. Kris looked back as she heard the door open and saw Junior take his shirt off.

"You're staring." Dani whispered to Kris so Junior wouldn't hear

"Hey, just because we are friends doesn't mean I can't admire it." Kris whispered back joking.

"So how's the water?" Junior asked Kris and Dani.

"It's perfect." Kris said back before Dani could even open her mouth. Kris got up off her knees from feeling the water.

"Good." Junior replied back.

Kris walked back into the house. She reached for a cup in the cupboard, opened the freezer and grabbed a few ice cubes and filled her cup up with water. When she walked back outside Dani and Junior were already in the water. Kris headed for a chair instead of the pool.

"Aren't you getting in?" Junior asked Kris.

She shrugged her shoulders, "no just yet." Kris said as she let the hot summer air consume her body.

After a few minutes Dani's cell phone rang. She got up out of the pool and ran over to the table to answer her phone. She answered it and walked inside to the living room for some privacy.

Junior got out of the pool, "why aren't you getting in?" Junior asked pointing to the pool with his thumbs then grabbed Kris' hands and pulled her out of her chair.

"I'm waiting to get warm enough and then I'll go in the pool to cool off." Kris simply told Junior.

"Or you could just get in now." Junior said pulling Kris closer to him smiling.

"Junior, if you even think about pushing me into the pool, then I will seriously need to hurt you." Kris told him.

Junior smiled, "Push you into the pool? That never even came to my mind." Junior said with a mischievous smile glued on his face.

"What's going through your head?" Kris said suspiciously.

Junior smiled and raised and lowered his eyebrows quickly then rapped his arms around her back, picked her up, ran to the pool and jumped in with her in his arms. She reached the surface of the water and gasped for air and smacked Junior playfully.

"Do you want to die or something?

"Oh, you wanna play a game you can't win now, huh?" Junior asked while blocking Kris' hits and grabbed her arms so she couldn't hit him anymore.

"No fair." Kris said struggling to get away from Junior's grip.

Each time she tried to break free he would pull her closer to him. She eventually quit trying knowing she wouldn't win and he had pulled her as close to him as she could get. They had a moment of silence and Junior started to bring his head down to hers. Dani walked out and Kris quickly broke apart from Junior's grip.

"Hey guys, Matt is coming over. He's bringing that one girl he met at the party too." Dani said as she was walking out with her phone in her hand.

A few minutes later Dani heard the doorbell and ran inside to answer it. Once again Junior and Kris were left alone. He didn't try to kiss her again. He figured that would make him look like he was trying to hard. When Dani walked back out she was already in a conversation with the girl Matt brought. Junior and Dani had already knew her. She walked over to Junior and gave him a friendly hug.

"Good to see you again?" She told Junior.

Matt pulled her over to Kris, "Andrea, I'd like you to meet Kris. She's a really good friend of mine." Matt said as he told Andrea and then directed his attention to Kris, "Kris, this is Andrea."

They both smiled and shook hands. They left Kris and headed to the pool. Kris turned and looked at Junior feeling confused about what had happened earlier.

Everyone was in a conversation in the pool except for Kris who went back to the chair she was in before.

To Be Continued...

* * *

_Yeah so it wasn't that great of a chapter. Not as long as the last one. I just couldn't help myself. It's safe to say I am a Krunior shipper, lol. Well please review and tell me whatchaa think _


	5. Chapter 5

Later that day, Matt and Andrea had left. It was quiet at the Davis house. Kris stayed up in the guest bedroom and watched t.v. After she had washed her hair free of chlorine. After a while Kris decided to call Jean.

"Hello?" Jean answered on the other line.

"Hey, its Kris."

"Ohh Kris! How are things going at Davis?"

"Their, ok, I guess... Hey is it ok if I come down there for a while?"

"Of course! Kris you don't need to asked to come over."

"Ok, thanks Jean!"

They both hung up and Kris walked down to Raintree. She first stopped to say hi to Wildfire and then went to the house to talk to Jean. Right as she walked in she was stopped but a small pair of hands wrap around her waist and give her a huge hug.

Kris laughed, "Hey Todd, you miss me?"

Todd laughed and shook his head yes.

"Well, hopefully I'll be home soon. Is your mom in the kitchen?"

He shook his head yes and went upstairs.

Jean saw Kris walk in, "you know, this place seems empty without you here."

"Yeah, I can't wait to come back in." Kris said as she pulled a chair out from under the table and sat down.

"We can't wait to have you back. Oh and by the way we took the trailer to get repaired."

"Oh cool! Thanks!" Kris smiled.

"You hungry?" Jean asked while opening the fridge.

"Nah, I'm good for now." Kris said, "but can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, what about?" Jean asked. She grabbed a bottle of water and turned to face Kris.

"Well, its about a guy--" Kris laughed, now feeling how Junior must have felt when he asked her a question similar to what she was asking Jean. Jean smiled. She had always wished she had a daughter that she could help get through these kind of problems. Jean nodded as a sign for Kris to continue.

"Well, I'm pretty sure he likes me, but I just don't know how I feel about him yet. I mean we have such a good friendship and I'm afraid that if I get involved with him then it is going to mess up the friendship." Jean waved her hands in the air telling Kris to stop.

She simply said, "Follow your heart. Sometimes it thinks before you do." She smiled and gave Kris a hug, "well I have some things I have to take care of at the track, but Kris, talk to Junior."

"Wait, how'd you.." Kris interrupted, confused about how she knew who it was.

Jean looked down and smiled, "it doesn't take a genius." Jean put her hand on Kris' shoulder and looked past Kris and then told her to turn around. Jean walked out and Kris did as she told and turned around.

"How much of that did you hear?" She asked shocked.

"Enough." The person said, "was it all true?"

"Yeah, it was."

"Well, I'm going to agree with my mom, Kris. Just follow your heart."

"You really think I should?"

"Yeah, if you ask me, love is a risk worth taking." Matt said.

"Thanks Matt, your family has always been there for me. You guys are like the family I never had."

Kris walked out, surprised that Matt didn't get mad knowing that Kris could possibly have feelings for Junior. Matt had liked Kris when she first came, but he ended up telling himself that they have always been more of the brother-sister type of relationship.

Kris headed back to Davis and walked in the house. She looked around the house hoping to find Junior somewhere but had no luck. Instead she found Dani in the living room.

"Hey Dani, do you know where Junior is?"

"Yeah, you just missed him. He just left. He said that he was gunna meet Matt somewhere." Dani said while her eyes were glued to the movie, The Notebook.

"Oh, ok. Thanks." Kris left. She felt somewhat uncomfortable. She had just gotten finished talking to Matt about Junior. "What if he tells Junior something? I want him to hear it from me. Not Matt" Kris thought to herself. She walked back into her bedroom. She never heard Junior come back in that night. It was about 1:30 in the morning and she decided to call it a night.

The next morning Kris woke up bright and early and crawled out of bed and got ready for work. She had a workout with Wildfire and Oklahoma. She took a shower, got dressed and headed back over to Raintree. Once she got there she found Jean.

"Kris, I got a call from the guy repairing the trailer. He said it should be finished in the next day or so."

"Ok, thanks." Kris said and walked into the stables and got Oklahoma and brought him to the practice track.

"Kris, I want you to take him easy today."

"How far?" Pablo asked.

"A mile." Kris mounted up and got in the starting gate. The gate flew open and they were off. They had a good start but Oklahoma couldn't give it his best. He was loosing speed fast. She stopped him three fourths of the way and he was completely out of breath. Pablo ran over to where they were.

"There's something wrong with his leg." Kris said, "there is no way he is in good enough shape for the race this weekend.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

Oh, its not as good and I hoped it would be. Stick with me everyone. Excitign stuff is on the way! I promise! Please review, postive and negative reviews are welcome. I love to have honest reviews


	6. Chapter 6

Pablo took Oklahoma immediately to the stables. Cooled him down and wrapped his leg. He called a vet and he was on his way.

"Kris, while we wait for the vet go get Wildfire ready. He might have to take Oklahoma's spot in the race."

Kris did as she was told and she took Wildfire to the track. She was excited that Wildfire was going to race, it was his first race... But she felt guilty. She felt like she had something to do with Oklahoma's injured leg.

Once the vet came, Jean stayed with him so Pablo could get back to the track.

"Kris, do the same that we did with Oklahoma."

Kris nodded. Wildfire still needed some improvement but he still had the chance to win the race coming up.

Once they were finished Kris put Wildfire back in his stall.

Kris returned to Davis for the next couple days until she got a call from Jean saying she had the trailer back and it was ok for her to move back. Kris packed her things and went back to Raintree. Before she knew it Wildfire's race day came.

She went to the stables, put Wildfire into his trailer, got the racing silks and jumped in the truck with Pablo and headed down to the track. Kris waited for their jockey to show up and gave him the silks and headed to Raintree's seats.

All the horses were in the staring gate. Then they opened and the horses ran out like there was some kind of monster chasing them. Wildfire was in fifth and Nevermind, the Davis' horse, was in fourth. Wildfire slowly made his way up to the front of the pack, but the Davis' horse wouldn't give up and he took first place, with Wildfire in second.

They were still excited, it was his first race and he still placed. After the race there was a party and the Davis' house. All the Ritter's went to it but Kris stayed home. She wanted to finish unpacking and settle in again.

A few days past, Kris hadn't seen Junior in about a week, but she thought about him a lot and he did the same. Ever since that day at the pool Junior couldn't stop thinking about how close they were to kissing. He couldn't take not seeing her. It almost drove him insane. He would look her every time he went to Raintree to see Matt, or at the races.

She worked all day and before she knew it, it was already nine o'clock at night and she was exhausted . She went to her trailer and rested in her bed for a couple minutes and heard a knock at the door. She walked over to the door and opened it.

There he was, Junior Davis.

"Hey stranger."

Kris smiled and motioned for him to come in, "Hey, I haven't seen you in a while."

"Yeah, ever since you moved out."

"Yeah, how are things?" Kris asked.

"Could be better." Junior said, "what about you?"

"The same."

"Yeah?" Junior said, "how?"

She gave him a confused look, "How what?"

"How could it be better?"

"Well, you could fix Oklahoma, and..."

"And what?" Junior asked, hoping she was thinking the same thing as him.

She opened her mouth, and then closed it. Not sure of how she was going to say it, "Well." Then she stopped. She couldn't find the words for it. That was okay for Junior, he could tell what she was thinking just by the way she acted. He laughed a little, then looked down.

"What are you laughing at?" Kris asked.

Seeing him smile made her smile too.

He looked back up at her and didn't say anything. They kept eye contact for a moment and kept their smiles on their face. Kris felt like a little teenager again, getting the butterfly feeling in her stomach, having the "boy talk" with Jean, but the way Junior made her feel was different. No guy ever made her feel this way, but she liked that he could do it. She got caught up in her thoughts, "Maybe this whole thing will actually work out. Maybe being one of his best friends is actually helping." She though.

"Kris?" Junior said, she snapped back into reality.

She remember what Jean told her and she decided to take the risk. She turned her attention to Junior and smiled, "yeah?"

"You okay?" Junior said.

"Yeah sorry," she smiled, "just thinking about some stuff."

"Like what?" She smiled once again and moved closer to him.

He knew what was coming and didn't reject it. He put his hands on her waist and smiled and she rested her hands on his arms. He leaned down and she leaned into him. Right then, their lips met for the very first time, but they seemed like they were already used to the feeling of one each other. They kissed so passionately, like it was something they had been waiting for, for their entire lives.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

Woo! Two in one day. I just couldn't help myself Hope you likedd it. Pleasee review like always, negative and positive reviews are always encouraged. They help me try and become a better writer! I hope the next chapter is longer though.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning Kris woke up and she could still feel a tingle from the kiss Kris and Junior shared, it was dancing across her lips, then spreading through her veins and then eventually to her heart. She had no idea how a kiss between her and one her best friends could make her feel like this. She kept thinking and replaying the kiss in her head, how he put his hands on her hips and on reflex she rested her hands on his arms. Without even noticing, she smiled every time she thought about it.

Junior woke up the same way but more relieved that she thought the same way he did, at least he thought she did, he hoped it wasn't a spur of the moment kiss. The more he thought about it, the more worried he became. He quickly got out of bed and ran into the shower. Once he finished he got ready and got into his Porsche and drove down to Raintree, using Matt as an excuse to go down there. Once he got out of his car he immediately saw Kris walking with a horse by her side. He was making his way to her but Matt called his name before he could reach her.

Matt ran over to him, "Hey man, you here for the game?" Matt simply asked. Junior didn't even know what game he was talking about, "Uh, yeah." He said blankly.

"Well let's go, it starts in ten minutes." Matt said as he motioned for Junior to follow him. Junior started to follow but took one last glance towards Kris. She saw him, he waved at her and she smiled. They kept eye contact for a few seconds until Junior turned back around and walked to the house. Her smile faded as each step he took wasn't to her. She made her way into the stables and heard a country song softly playing in the background.

"I don't want to go to sleep tonight. I don't want anything to change. I don't want to wake up and find a different day, yeah. He makes me free. Here between the day and the twilight. I don't want to go to sleep tonight."

"Yeah, both you and me." Kris mumbled to the music as if it could hear her. She thought for a moment about how those lyrics could easily describe how she felt last night, it almost crept her out.

The song continued, "I'm gunna take this time and soak it up. Forever wouldn't be long enough. If you knew him you'd agree, you'd agree with me." Kris put the horse back in her stall and she walked out she listened once more to the song.

"I wish the sun would just forget to come up and leave us wrapped up in this love."

Kris walked out, she didn't even like country music but she loved how similar that song was to how she felt. All just because it could remind her about their first kiss with each other so easily. "I have to see him again." Kris thought to herself. She didn't even care if it was just for a few seconds like earlier. She knew she would for sure see him tomorrow, "4th of July." Matt told Kris that they always did something with the Davis' and shoot off fireworks, swim, cook out, and just overall have a good time.

Kris snapped back to reality when she saw Matt walk out of his house with Junior following behind heading to Matt's truck.

"Dude, why don't we ask Kris to come?" Junior asked hoping he would be able to spend some time with her. Matt agreed not even knowing about their kiss, but he also agreed because he knew how Kris felt about him.

"Kris, we are headed to buy some 'last minute' fireworks. His dad wanted us to pick some up. You wanna come?" Matt asked.

Kris glanced at Matt, then to Junior, then back to Matt, "Sure." She said and smiled.

Matt nodded his head and turned back to his truck. Leaving Kris and Junior following behind. Junior got in the front seat and Kris crawled in the back. Matt immediately turned on the music and started to carry on a conversation with the two. He wanted to play the role as match maker, not knowing still about the kiss.

They pulled up to the fireworks stand.

"Junior why don't you show Kris which firework we buy and that stuff." Matt said. Before Junior could answer Matt left them.

Kris looked up to him and smiled. "Alright, lets show you around here." Junior said as he put his hand on Kris back to guide her.

Matt found the fireworks he wanted bought them and then looked towards the two and saw them laughing, and Kris playfully pushed Junior away. Matt headed their way.

"Ok guys, I got the fireworks. Do you guys want any others?" Matt asked them.

"Nah, I'm good."

"Me too." Junior said.

All three of them hopped back into the car and drove back.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

I'm excited to write the next chapter. I just wanted to keep going with this one. But I decided to stop there. haha I'm evil... The chapter was short once again, please forgive me! I'm trying to make them longer. My brain just isn't cooperating with me! Update soon.! I promise!


	8. Chapter 8

Today was the day. 4th of July. The Ritters got up and ready and headed over to Davis' Farms at 1:00 p.m., Jean left her Jeep for Kris to take and they got into their truck and drove away. Kris had some stable work she wanted to take care of before she headed over so she wouldn't have to wake up tomorrow morning early and do it.

At Davis farms Ken brought out a bunch of snacks and placed them on a glass table on the patio next to the pool so everyone could munch on something before dinner. Matt, Andrea, who eventually became Matt's girlfriend, Dani, Junior, Todd, and a few of everyone's friends were already in the pool, including Keith.

Ken, Jean, Pablo, and a few more adults were in a conversation. The kids didn't even bother to interrupt their conversation, they figured it was probably about horses or racing and that was a topic they wanted to stay away from for the day.

Kris finished up her work and went back to her trailer and took a shower. Afterwards Kris put on the swimming suit Dani gave her and slipped some clothes over it and then grabbed an extra pair of clothes just incase hers got all wet and put them in the Jeep and headed down to Davis. She knocked on the door and a petit woman opened the door.

"They are all in the back." she said.

"Thank you." Kris said politely and smiled.

She walked in the kitchen and looked through the glass door and saw many people she didn't even know. She opened it and walked out. Dani got out of the pool and walked over to Kris.

"I see you made it?" Dani said.

"Yeah I finally finished up work." Kris said looking around, "who are all these people?" Kris asked.

"Oh just friends of all of us, including yours too." Dani said smiling referring to Keith.

"What?" Kris said and Dani pointed to him.

Kris caught his eye and he started to walk to her and Dani quickly stepped away.

"Kris, right?" Keith said when he reached her.

"Yeah, hey Keith."

He smiled and shook her hand, "It's good to see you again."

She smiled, "you too." She said not wanting to be rude.

"So did you just get here?"

"Yeah, I had some work I wanted to finish, you?"

He shook his head no, "I've been here for a while now, waiting for things to get interesting, which now, they have." He said flirting with her.

She smiled politely but didn't pay attention to his remark. Her eyes started to wonder.

"Let me go get you a drink." Keith said. He walked over to the cooler and grabbed something for her. He walked back to her and gave it to her. Junior saw him give it to her. He wanted to walk up to him and punch him square in the nose even though he was one of his good friends.

"Oh, um, I'm not really a drinker."

"Oh, sorry." Keith smiled and slightly laughed, "you want to go for a swim?"

"Um, maybe sometime today." He nodded, "Well I'm gunna go ahead and get in.

He took off his shirt exposing his body knowing Kris was watching. "Not half bad," Kris thought to herself, "No, snap out of it Kris." She shook her head and looked away. She walked over to the snacks and sat down and started to eat a few carrots.

"Having fun?" Junior came up to her.

She gave him a "I'm not too sure" look, "I guess." She said.

"Yeah, I see you met Keith?"

"Well, I've met him before, at that one party."

"Oh, you did?" She nodded, "what do you think of him?" Junior asked hoping he wouldn't regret asking that.

"He's ok. Why?"

"Just wondering." They sat there for a few minutes in silence. "So, you gunna get in?"

"The pool? Yeah, eventually." Kris said. He nodded and got up and headed to the pool.

Kris' eyes followed him. He got in and went over to Matt, Dani and a few friends.

Kris got out of her chair and reached her arms over her head and took off her shirt and then her shorts so she was in her suit only. Junior looked over and saw her and smiled, and Keith did the same.

Right as she got in Keith headed her way. She tried to ignore him and go over to Junior. Keith swam in front of her so she couldn't go anywhere. Junior saw her, he knew that look that was on her face. He would give it to Molly all the time. He went over to pull Kris away from him.

"Excuse me, Keith. Can I borrow Kris." He looked away and Junior grabbed her arm and pulled her away from him.

"Thank you." Kris laughed.

"Anytime." He said smiling.

Junior brought her back to where he was with his friends. They talked for a while till it was time for dinner. Jean and Ken cooked food on the grill. Ken shouted it was time for food and almost everyone rushed out of the pool. Junior started to make is way out until he realized Kris wasn't following.

"Aren't you hungry?" He asked.

"Yeah, I am. I'm gunna wait for more people to get the food so the line is shorter."

"Good idea." Junior smiled, he agreed just so he could spend more time with her.

They got out of the pool and waited. More friends made their way back to where they were. Junior felt like he needed to talk to Kris. I wanted to feel her touch again, no, he needed it. Kris was engaged in a conversation. When she reached a stopping point in it Junior pulled her into the house to talk to her.

"What's up?" Kris asked him.

"I wanted to talk to you about the other night." Junior said. Kris could tell he was serious.

"Ok, what about it?"

"Did you really want that to happen?"

Kris was confused. Why would he ask me that? I made the first move. "Didn't you?" She asked.

"Well, yeah of course. Its just, I don't know. To me its like you are acting like it didn't even happen."

Kris smiled and looked down, "to be honest. It was all I could think about the day after it happened."

Junior wanted to smile so big but hid it and let a half smile slip out, "Really?"

She shook her head yes and that's when his smile went ear to ear. They both walked back out and it was already dark. "C'mon." Junior said as he took Kris' hand and led her outside. Matt was getting ready to shoot off some. He lit it and ran away fast. It shot up in the air and exploded. They watched it go up and then looked at each other. They kept eye contact for a while and they both smiled.

Junior didn't waste a second, he leaned down to her meeting her lips and kissed her passionately. Keith looked around and saw them kissing, a feeling a jealousy and envy overcame him.

To Be Continued...

I couldn't help myself. I had to post it today haha Hope you guys liked it. More to come! Please review!


	9. Chapter 9

After the fireworks were finished people started leaving one by one. A few close friends still stuck around for a few drinks, one of those being Keith. Drinking were going around and Kris was one of the few who wasn't drinking. Matt and Dani had a good share of it and were completely out of it. Keith was on the verge of being incredibly stupid and loud, Junior had a fair share, not too much. He'd remember this night easily unlike the rest. Keith walked up to Junior, who was standing next to Kris. The night was going by nice and easy. Not too much was going on that would grab any ones attention. A few more hours past and it was already 2:00 in the morning. Keith still stood by Junior and Kris, watching them closely to see if anything else happened like earlier that night. No sign of anything and he was pleased, well he was until now. He saw Kris hand find Junior and entwine their hands with each others. He tried not to let it go to his head, but being drunk made him do the opposite.

"Junior, can I talk to you for a minute?" He asked.

"Yeah sure," He said to Keith and then turned his attention to Kris, "I'll be right back." She nodded her head.

They walked into a different room, "What's up man?" Junior asked.

Right then he took a swing at Junior, "What the hell Keith? What was that for?"

"Y-You knew!" He shouted slurring his words.

"Knew what?"

"You knew how I, f-felt about her!" He shouted once more.

He looked at Keith confused, "Dude, what are you talking about?"

He walked back into the doorway of the room and pointed at Kris while looking at Junior. Junior walked up to where Keith was

"I didn't know you..." Junior started to say but got cut off by another swing from Keith. By this time everyone was watching and as Kris saw him Junior fall she ran over to him. She reached his side and knelt down to Junior's level and made sure he was ok. Then she stood back up and turned to Keith.

"What is going on?" Kris asked. Keith saw a mixed expression on her face full of anger, confusion, and worry.

"Trying to-" He started

"Do you think this is the way that you are trying to win someone, but hurting someone that they really care about?" Kris started to yell.

He started to talk again, "No Keith, don't even try and say anything or fix anything for that matter!"

"What the hell were you thinking?"

"I wasn't-"

"Yeah that's right, you weren't." Kris said.

Kris kneeled back down to Junior and touched the side of his face where a bruise was starting for form. He grabbed her hand, "I'm ok." He reassured her.

"Kris I-" Keith began

"Save it." Kris quickly said.

She didn't even want to hear one more word out of him. No one really heard Kris yell at one as much as she did, even for such a short time. She had so much anger built upside her.

Keith walked out of the house to his car and drove away. He was so angry with himself. He drove off as fast as he could and before he knew it there were sirens behind him. Carelessly he kept driving until the cop had to drive in front of him and get him to pull over. Was he not only speeding, but driving drunk also.

"Damnit!" Keith yelled and hit the wheel.

"Sir, please step out of the car." Keith looked at the policeman with bloodshot eyes.

"Sir, step out of the car." He said again sternly. He slowly opened his door and couldn't even walk in one line.

"That's it, I'm taking you with me." The policeman said as he put him in the car.

Back at the house everything died down. People kept leaving till it was only Dani, Kris and Junior. Kris kept on glancing back at Junior. Still shocked that Keith hit him.

"Kris, will you please relax. I'm fine."

"Hey guys, I think I'm gunna call it a night." Dani said with tired eyes.

"Night Dani." They both said.

Kris wrapped her arms around Junior's arm and held on. He smiled and slipped his arm from her grip and wrapped it around her waist and pulled her closer to him.

"So what does this mean for us?" Junior asked her.

"What do you think?" She said as she pulled him down to her.

"I'm thinking that we are going somewhere." He said before he kissed her.

"You got that right." She said after the broke apart.

He smiled, "well I better get you home. It's getting late."

She nodded and they walked out hand in hand.

"So, did you have fun?" Junior asked during the car ride back to Raintree.

"Yeah, it was pretty fun. I mean until the part you got hit."

He laughed a little.

"Here we are." Junior said pulling up the drive way and up to her trailer.

"Thanks for the ride," She started to say, "and I mean it. I really did have a good time." She said and smiled. She leaned over to the seat and kissed him once more. He didn't refuse, he leaned in and met her lips. She pulled away.

"Goodnight." She smiled and opened the car door and walked out and into her trailer.

Once he saw the door close he left.

The next morning was quiet. Junior crawled out of bed and headed down the kitchen. Dani found him in the hallway.

"What time did you get home last night?"

"I just went to drop Kris off."

"Oh, I swear I heard you walking around late last night."

"Well, yeah I was awake after I took Kris home." He said as he reached the bottom of the stairs to the kitchen. His dad was in the kitchen and Junior immediately walked right out.

"Hold it!" Ken said as he caught a slight glimpse of Junior.

Junior stopped but didn't turn around.

"Come here." His dad said.

Junior eventually turned around and walked back into the kitchen.

"What happened?"

"I got hit, what does it look like?" Junior said annoyed.

"Who did it?" Ken persistently asked.

"It doesn't matter." Junior said as he opened the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water and headed for the living room. He turned on the tv. Dani walked in and sat down on the couch by Junior.

"I'm glad its you and Kris."

"Why?"

"Because it's finally someone I can stand and someone that I'm actually friends with."

He laughed, "thanks Dani."

To Be Continued...

* * *

Hope you guys liked it. Once again please review! I love the feedback. New chapter soon!


	10. Chapter 10

A few weeks passed and everyone was doing great. Matt and Andrea broke up, they were basically fading away from each other. But Matt recently grew interest in Dani.

Junior and Dani pulled into Raintree's driveway in Juniors black Porsche. Dani came to see Matt and Junior came to see Kris. Once they got out of the car they went their separate ways. Junior went to the stalls and Dani went to the house.

"Knock, Knock." Dani said as she walked through the door.

Matt walked out from the kitchen, "Hey Dani," he said and walked over to her to give her a friendly hug.

"What brings you to the 'rival ranch'." He asked.

"Well, if you must know. Junior wanted to see Kris, so I thought I'd come by and say hi to you."

He smiled, "thanks for coming then." He said and walked back to the kitchen with Dani following.

"Do you want anything to eat... drink?"

"Just a water." Matt reached in the fridge and handed Dani a bottle of water.

She smiled. They sat down at the kitchen table and engaged in a conversation.

Meanwhile, Junior had just found Kris. She was talking to Wildfire at the far end of the stables. Junior walked around on the outside of the stables so she wouldn't see him. He sneaked his way behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

She jumped a little bit.

"Oh, I'm sorry... Did I scare you." Junior said sarcastically and smiling.

She returned the smile, "just a little bit." She turned to face him and he leaned in for a kiss.

"Junior, stop." She said giggling, "Ms. Ritter is around and Pablo is probably somewhere close by."

He smiled at her and kissed her again, then pulled her into one of the rooms in the stables so they weren't in plain sight.

"So, do you think he will be able to be in any races coming up?" Jean asked Pablo as they watched Oklahoma do a work out at the practice track.

"His times haven't been his best. He seems more worn out each day. It may be best to retire him instead of put all this pressure on him and make him even worse." Pablo replied speaking from his heart about this horse.

"He's been the main thing that's been keeping this ranch out of debt. If he retires, what will we have left?"

"Wildfire." Pablo said back.

"He's only been in one race. We can't guarantee he will win every one."

"We can't guarantee any horse will win every race. But he has heart, a big one. I can see it when he runs."

"Should we go get him, see how he does?"

"It wouldn't to try."

Pablo made his way back to the stalls to get Wildfire.

He walked in and heard some giggling but then just ignored it.

"Alright Wildfire, lets see whatcha got."

Kris heard him walking in and immediately pulled away from Junior. Even though they weren't in his stall Pablo could see them if he looked over.

Junior stood there smiling while Kris was watching Pablo closely to make sure he didn't see anything. Pablo got Wildfire out of his stall and walked back to the track.

Kris let out a sigh and then laughed. She looked back to Junior.

"Let's go out tonight." Junior said.

"And go where?"

"OPM."

"Junior, that place is like 50 bucks each time you go."

"Look at who you are talking to and say that again." Junior said laughing knowing he had plenty of money to get them in.

She laughed, "fine."

He smiled at her and gave her another kiss.

He eventually left so Kris could get ready for their date. She took a quick shower and so did he. They both got ready and Junior came to pick her up at 7:30.

When they got there he had his hand laced with hers. He walked her over to the bar.

"What can I get you to drink?" the bartender asked them.

"Uh, a club soda." Kris replied.

"Two club sodas."

After a while Kris pulled Junior out on the dance floor. The whole time they laughed, talked, while enjoying each others company. Eventually a slow song came on. They looked deep into each others eyes and flowed to the music as if they were in sync with each other, knowing each others moves and gently holding onto each other. Her arms were wrapped around his neck and his arms around her waist. Like they were in a perfect love movie or living a love song. After the song was over they headed back to the bar.

"I think Matt's here. Do you want him to join us?" Junior asked Kris.

She shrugged her shoulders, "Sure, I don't mind."

Junior went to go get him.

"Can I have a water please?" She asked the bartender.

He gave her the water and Kris turned around to see where Junior and Matt was.

Right as she turned around she bumped into someone and spilt her water.

"Oh, I'm sorry." She said turning read not making eye contact with the person.

"It's ok," he said grabbing a napkin. He looked up at her and was shocked.

"Kris?" He said not realizing that it was her.

"yeah that's--" She stopped herself when she found out who she was talking to.

**To be Continued...**

* * *

Haha well there's an update. I tried to make it kinda long. I don't think it was the best chapter but I felt like I had to update. Especially since Wildfire is over. Ughh I hate saying that. I hope everyone else updates theirs soon too! Well please review and tell me whatchaa think!


	11. Chapter 11

"What are you doing here?" She asked the person in front of her. "I heard you moved up here. I thought I'd come by and say hi and after a day of not having luck I thought I'd come to this place." The man said. "Who did you hear that from?" She said coldly. "Jace, you know your brother, told me." "Why would you even think about coming up here. After all that you've done." She asked him. "What do you mean?" He looked confused. "Don't play dumb. You know you set me up and got me arrested Win."

After she was arrested Win told her what had happened and went to see Kris at Camp Lagrange and told her. Kris walked away and didn't even give him a chance to explain. She directly went up to Junior. He could tell something was wrong.

"Hey, is everything okay?" Junior asked her. "Can we just go." She said angrily and not making eye contact. He looked at Matt. Matt shrugged his shoulders meaning he didn't know what happened. "Yeah. Let's go." He said hesitantly, still confused about what happened.

The car ride home was quiet. Junior was contemplating whether to ask her what happened, but he didn't want to make her more upset. They pulled up to Raintree and he drove up to her trailer. He put the car in park but she didn't budge an inch.

"You okay?" Junior finally asked her. "I don't know." She simply said. There was a moment of silence between the two. "What happened?" "I told you about Win right?" "Yeah, a few weeks ago, why?" He said thinking back to when she had told him. "He was here tonight. He wanted to visit me." She said quietly. "Oh, and this is why you are so upset?" He said. She nodded, "I don't even know why I am so angry. If it wasn't for him I wouldn't even know you or anyone here. I mean, he got me here." She said stating the obvious. "Well Kris, he hurt you, he went behind your back. It **is **understandable." He put his hands around her shoulders, "how long is he in town." He asked hoping it wouldn't be long. He hated seeing Kris upset. "I don't know. Probably a few days I'm guessing."

"Do you want to see him?" He asked even though he knew the answer. "Not really. But I guess it wouldn't hurt to hear him out. He did used to be one of my friends so, I don't know." She sighed and leaned her head against the head rest of his Porsche.

"I really don't want to go in my trailer." She said not wanting to be home. "You want me to come in?" He said knowing she wouldn't want to be alone right now. She nodded her head, "Yeah." "Alright." He said and she got out of the car and he did the same.

They walked in the trailer and turned on the small tv insider her trailer. They both sat at the table. His back was leaning against the wall and he had her sit in front of him with her back leaning up against his chest and her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her and she rested her hands on his arms. They turned on a movie that was on tv and Kris slowly drifted asleep in Junior's arms. He noticed she was being really quiet. He looked down to see her face and he saw she was sleeping. She gently picked her up and brought her over to the bed trying not to wake her. She heard a little bit of movement in her trailer and she opened her eyes slightly. "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." He said. "Are you leaving?" She asked hoping the answer would be no. "Not if you don't want me to." He said with a half smile. She shook her head no. He started to walk towards her and she scooted over on the bed so he could lay down. Right when he laid down Kris scooted back over towards him and rest her head on his chest. "Thank you." She said looking in his eyes and smiling. "For what?" "Everything." She said and picked her head up off of his chest and kissed him. She laid her head back down and slid the blanket up to her waist and fell asleep. Junior fell asleep shortly after she did.

The next morning they woke up to spring showers softly hitting the top of her trailer making a slight noise. Junior instantly woke up when he felt Kris stir around a little bit in the bed. "Good morning Cinderella." She smiled and kissed him. "Morning, how'd you sleep?" She asked him. He pulled her in for another kiss. "Pretty good." He said after they pulled apart. "Hey Junior, no matter how much I love it when it rains. Don't let me open the windows." She said referring back to the time her trailer flooded. "Why not? Then you'd get to stay with me again." He said and shook his eye brows at her. She giggled. She couldn't resist his charm. She leaned in for another kiss, one that lasted a while. "You know on second thought..." She said trailing off and then stopped herself, "you want to pay for the water damages?" She teased him. "As much as I would love to, I can't" He teased back. "Oh right, I forgot. You are broke." She said with a smile.

Pablo walked in the stables and saw Jean mucking a stall. "You muck the stalls?" Pablo asked Jean. "Some pleasures just never get old." She said jokingly, "Kris has the day off and a two of the hands couldn't show up." Jean said. "Where are they?" "Clay's wife went into labor and Hosea called in sick." She replied. "You want some help?" He said offering. "Yeah, can you start on the other side of the stalls?" He nodded his head. "Thanks Pablo. I owe you one." Jean smiled and continued mucking.

**To be continued...**

Okay, this chapter kinda sucked too. It will get better, I promise. This chapter was just kinda.. there. I just felt like I needed to update. I haven't in a while so here is the chapter. Please review even though I know it wasn't the best. Ohh and thanks for all the review on my newest story. Those made me really happy. I'm glad you guys like it. For those who don't know what it is, its called "A Broken Heart: For Better of For Worse" You should check it out! :

* * *


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:** Sorry for such a long wait for this chapter. I had some writers block. Sorry if this isn't the best chapter right now. It's kinda late. I'm trying the best I can!

* * *

**Chapter 12**

Later that afternoon Junior left Kris. His dad said he wanted to have a "family" dinner with the Davis trio, consisting of him, Junior, and Dani. So Kris went to talk to Jean to keep her occupied.

"Hey, I didn't see you around today." Jean said as she saw Kris walk through the door.

She smiled, "I was with Junior." Jean nodded her head understanding, "you really care about him don't you." Kris smile grew bigger, "Yeah, I really do. You know people would probably call me clingy or crazy for caring about him as much as I do since we have only been dating a short time, but.--" She said as she trailed off trying to find the right words. Jean interrupted her, "Eventually Kris, there is going to be someone who will come into your life and change just about everything. You are going to raise your start standards, make you laugh until you cry, and then someone can actually makes you feel like you, and there is just no word to describe how you feel about him and even when you aren't with him... you don't want to let him go. To me, that's not clingy or crazy. That's a little something I like to call love." Kris looked at Jean and smiled wider than she thought she could. It's like she stole the words right out of her mouth. She didn't know how she put her feelings into words since you couldn't even form one word. "Yeah. I am pretty sure I found that 'someone'" Kris said as she made quotations with her hands when she said _someone. _Jean smiled at her and pulled her into a hug. "I'm so happy for you." Jean said quietly to Kris while they were still hugging. After they pulled out of each other's embrace the house phone rang.

"Hello?" Jean answered, "oh no that's fine. I can get him... No problem, okay thanks bye." She said as she hung up the phone. "Well I guess I have to go pick up Todd. He was at a friends house and he got sick." Jean said as she grabbed her keys from the table. "Todd got sick?" Kris asked Jean. "No, his friend did." Kris nodded. "I'll bring something home to eat, what do you want to eat?" She asked Matt as she walked past Matt watching tv in living room. "Whatever's fine." He replied. "Kris you want anything." She asked as she turned around to face Kris before she left. "No thanks. I'm good." Jean turned around and left.

"She seemed like she was in a hurry." Matt said as she slammed the door shut. She laughed slighty, "Yeah, Todd's friend got sick. She has to pick Todd up now." "Cool, so now that Junior is busy tonight... What are you going to end up doing?" He asked her. "I'm not sure. One of my fri--," Kris stopped herself. She didn't know what exactly to call Winn, "Someone I know is in town. I should probably go see them. What about you?" She asked him. "I think I'm going to see Dani after their dinner." He said and then looked at his watch. "Which should be any minute. I've got to go but I'll see you tomorrow. Bye Kris."

Kris walked around in the house that she had to herself till Jean got back. She reached for the house phone and dialed Winn's number. He didn't answer so it went straight to his voicemail, "Hey Winn, it's Kris. I know I was acting a little cold towards you the other night and I'm sorry and I was just going to see if you wanted to meet up somewhere and maybe we could talk things out. I'll try and call later." She said and then hung up. Kris out the house and to Wildfire's stall.

"Hey boy. I feel like I haven't seen you in a long time." He neighed. "Yeah I know I know. It's been a long two days." She stopped for a moment. "I never told you about Winn did I Wildfire." He stayed quiet. "Well I grew up with him. Me and him used to be really good friends. I don't know what happened to him but I guess he decided he wanted to get me in some trouble. He made me feel guilty about how Jace used to always help me out when mom wasn't able to. He said I could finally pay him back from all the money he would give me to help me live. Well that same day called the cops on me after told me he knew where this car was parked every night and if I stole it for him we would get some money and that's how I would pay Jace back and I agreed to it. Turns out it was just one big lie." Little did she know Wildfire wasn't the only one listening in. Kris never told him about Winn. "Why didn't you tell me that? I mean I know he brought you here some how, but you've never told me the whole story." He asked when he walked in. Kris turned around startled and stood face to face with Junior. She stayed quiet. "Kris, you should have told me." he said calmly. "I know. I just, I wasn't ready to talk about all of it." She said as she sat down on a bale of hay next to Wildfire's stall. He walked up and sat down beside her and put his arm around her. "Well, whenever you are ready. I'm here." He said looking into her eyes and saw a small smile form on her lips. "Thanks." She whispered.

Junior studied for a minute and could tell something else was bothering her. Before he could ask Kris spoke quietly, "Sometimes I just sit back and wonder how long this pain will last." Junior rubbed her back as her eyes started to get teary. "Well, the best thing you can do is let go of the past. It's already happened and you can't change it. But you can focus on the future because if you stay to focus in the past you won't ever realize how great the future can be." **(a/n: okay yeah I know. That line wasn't the best, but bare with me)** Junior told her looking directly in her eyes. All Kris saw in his eyes were honesty and passion. She couldn't resist, she leaned forward and planted a soft sweet kiss on his lips. "What was that for?" He said softly with a smile appearing on his lips. "Just a thank you. I don't know what I'd do without you, honestly." Junior leaned in just as Kris did and also kissed her. She smiled, "what was that for?" She said already knowing the answer. "Just a your welcome." She smiled as she rested her head on Junior's shoulder and he hugged her tightly to her with his one arm that was around her shoulder. "You ready to go?" Junior said after they sat there for a few moments. She smiled up at him, "where are we going?" He shrugged his shoulders, "where ever the road takes us." She smiled and nodded her head as they got up.

"Kris! I got your--" He got cut off by Kris accidentally running into him as she turned the corner with Junior to leave the stables.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

I honestly think that this chapter sucked. / I'm sorry everyone. My mind is just brain dead right now. I wrote this late last night so I could get an update in. And yeah I'm sure everyone can figure out who that is at the end... But oh well. :) Please review tell me what you think. Sorry for not updating sooner. I felt guilty.


End file.
